


There's a first time for Everything

by christmastime_in_asgard



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmastime_in_asgard/pseuds/christmastime_in_asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has a lot of contradictions, one of them being his casual approach to sex... Only issue is, he will barely touch you if at all... And you want to know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want anything else along this line...

There's many interesting and contradictory facts about Poe Dameron. He's the undisputed best pilot in the resistance, but he's an absolute failure at riding any animal. He's clearly one of the most trusted and responsible resistance members, but more often than not he can be found sleeping in an odd place or eating food at an inconvenient time. He detests things that are too sweet, claiming that they make him sick, but his natural scent is wreathed of Yavinese cinnamon and engine fluid. However; the most contradictory and perhaps unbelievable thing about him is how he is simultaneously the king of provocative humor, yet he won't do anything involving undressing in the bedroom.

"Poe, I'm okay with it," you say, tugging on his wrist. You want, no, need to feel him unravel inside you. You need to hear the shaking whisper of your name dripping off his tired lips. 

"No, (Y/N). You've never done it before. I don't want to hurt you." Poe contests. You cock an eyebrow. 

"So you think I can't handle myself?" You say, huffing. Poe shakes his head.

"No, I do... It's just..." Poe stops. He rubs his eyes." You cross your arms. 

"Just what?" You ask. 

"I feel like you're a piece of art, (Y/N). You're too soft and bright for me... I feel like I'd just ruin you..." Poe says. He's a bad liar, too.

"that's a flimsy excuse." You say, beginning to toy with the buttons on your shirt. You expose the barest hint of your cleavage, and hear a soft breath. You turn to Poe and he's watching you intently. 

"You like it when I play with my buttons?" You ask, dropping your voice. Poe shakes his head. 

"(Y/N), get dressed... We have an hour max before curfe.." He's cut off at the sight of you sitting on his bed, the whole shirt unbuttoned to reveal a long stripe sliding across your torso to your groin. Poe swallows. You look at him, his dark eyes are dripping with want. He licks his bottom lip tentatively.

"Poe..." You begin. He crosses over to you, sitting on the bed in front of your crossed legs. He grasps onto the hem of your shirt, starting to button the top down. 

"I'm..." He stops. "I've never been anyone's first..." He says, nervously. You feel your heart begin to burn. That's why he's never done anything with you?

"There's a first time for everything." You say, Poe stops buttoning your shirt, the fabric has moved slightly and you've become painfully aware that one nipple has been exposed. He glances at it. 

"Are you sure?" He asks. You nod, breath slightly uneven. Poe scoots closer to you.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable at all, let me know," he says, inches from your face, he has a hand trailing up your back. 

"Okay," you whisper.

"But for now, how would you like me to show you the ropes," he says, closing the sentence with a deep kiss. One hand is in your hair, and the other is undoing the buttons on your shirt. He frees you from the fabric and pushes you down on the bed, straddling you and unzipping his flight suit. You watch him slowly undress with hooded eyes, feeling exposed. You're so used to seeing yourself naked, you've always felt comfortable in your skin, but now that someone, someone who's as perceptive and open as Poe can see you, you feel more naked than ever. Poe unzips the lower half of his suit, sliding out of it to leave nothing but his underwear. You see it partially filled out and feel a rush. 

"(Y/N)..." Poe says, biting his lip. He bends down, shifting his hips so you feel his growing member rub against your thigh. 

"What are y-" you gasp as he takes a nipple in his mouth, softly kneading your other breast. You sigh into his touch, feeling your underwear start to get slick. Poe bites the skin ever so softly, making you let out a soft groan. 

"Oh, so you like that?" Poe snickers. You can tell he's having the time of his life. He switches to your other breast, leaving the first one with a pop. You giggle. He kisses down your stomach to your groin, where he eyes your panties, soaked through. 

"I'm gonna take these off and then I'm gonna show you how the real fun is done." He says, taking off the thin fabric and slowly sliding two fingers inside you. You lean back, widening your legs as you take in the new sensation. You've felt light fingers coax your body to come many times, but they've always been your own. His fingers feel warm and cold at the same time, and they're larger than yours, but still slender and delicate. He curls his fingers, pulling a long print down your walls. You lean back, groaning.

"P-Poe," you breathe," 

"Hm?" He says, looking up at you. You look at him, he's calmer now, even excited, to be the first one privileged to take you. You stare at his cocky smile, of him biting his lip and slowly palming at his crotch. He can't wait to make you scream. You moan his name, louder this time. Loud enough for him to hear. 

"Say my name," he says. You obey, as he curls his fingers again. He pulls out, leaving you shaking and disappointed. You look up and he's standing, taking down the hem of his underwear, sliding the fabric down his shaft until you're both naked in front of each other. You sit up, feeling your pussy throbbing. "Here's what's gonna happen," Poe says assuringly. "You're gonna let me jack off in front of you, and then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, and you're gonna come for me and scream my name and the whole base is gonna know that (y/n) (y/l/n) just got her virginity taken by Poe Dameron." He smiles, looking at you with hooded eyes. 

"Fuck me however you want to," you answer. You eye his member, fully erect, painfully stiff. Poe looks at you with heavy eyes. 

"You d-" he's cut off as you take him into your mouth. He holds his breath as he looks down, seeing your lips stretched over his cock. You know he wants to fuck your face, and you pull off with a pop. 

"Alright, taking the opportunity is not a bad idea..." Poe smirks, pushing you down on your side, wrapping an arm around your leg and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"But I'm done with foreplay, (y/n). I'm ready to show you how much I love you," he says, positioning himself at your lips. You can feel his head brushing slightly against your swollen clit, and you lay your head back, breathing heavily as you anticipate the stretch. 

The sound of shifting supplies shocks you, and you snap up, seeing him grasping onto his cock, rubbing a liquid substance against his head and along the shaft. 

"It's Yavinese, a kind of gel that works like a lubricant. I can come inside you and it'll kill the sperm... It's one of those local planetary businesses that we can't mass produce to the galaxy because it'll be too hard on the native plants it comes from... Like Corellian whiskey... but it's been around forever. He smirks. You nod in understanding... You hadn't even thought about contraceptives... 

"Anyway," he says, smiling. He watches your face as you lean back, waiting for the feel of- 

"Ohhhh," you can't help but groan as you feel your cunt being stretched slowly for the first time. You come quietly before he's even fully sheathed. 

"Oh so you're definitely not gonna fake it," Poe laughs. You look at him, recovering, and he's staring at you softly. "You're so beautiful," he says, bending over to kiss you. You sigh, feeling yourself get aroused again by the stretch. You grind into him lightly when you feel ready again, and he lets out a breath, beginning to slowly thrust. 

"Mmmmmmhhh," you moan, smiling as Poe shifts, beginning to thrust harder.

"You like that?" He breathes, letting his focus ride on his thrusts, the sound of his skin slapping yours makes you wetter. 

"H-ar," you manage to groan as he listens.

"Harder?" He asks, you nod. His thrusts become deeper. You let out a moan, silenced by his kiss. The lubricant is tingly against your walls, making you especially sensitive. Poe drops to your neck, worrying the skin with his teeth. He drops your leg, and you bring it up to rest in the small of his back. 

"here, let go," he says. You move your legs down and he sits back. Running his fingers through his hair, he grins. 

"Do you want me to make you come?" He asks. You nod. 

"(Y/n), I can't hear you. Do you want me to come inside you?" He repeats. 

"Yes, I do..." You gasp. There's a pool of tension in your belly. 

"I'm sorry, one more time, what do you want me to do?" He asks, sliding into you once more, at a new angle. 

"Poe Dameron, I want you to come inside me." You say, feeling him begin to thrust again. He growls and thrusts deeply into you, hitting your G-spot with force. 

"Poe...hhhhhah," you groan as he massages your spot just right. Your legs begin to tremble and he furries his brow, he's close too. You move your hips, making him thrust deeper. 

"Poe.... POE!" You shout, grabbing his attention. "I need to..." You start.

"Come for me, girl, come for me right now," he says, massaging your G-spot and bringing a hand down to toy with your clit. 

"Poe...oohhh," you moan his name as your mind draws a blank, you feel your body relax as your cunt clamps down on his cock. Poe falters, and lets out a deep moan as you feel his cock pulse inside you. The lubricant's tingling gets suddenly stronger and brings you to a second orgasm as it's introduced to the pilot's seed. Poe breathes heavily as his cock's spasms weaken, he pulls out, his cock is still hard, and he grabs onto it, jacking off until it twitches again and spurts another round of his come. It lands on your lower stomach, and you bring a hand up to touch it. The odd substance mixing with the seed is a dark green, and it makes your fingers tingle. 

"That's another plus from that," Poe murmurs, flopping down on the bed beside you, bringing a hand to rub his softening member. "It has an aphrodisiac effect so I'm not immediately gonna go soft..." 

"That is quite a wonder lube," you breathe. He places a hand behind his head, and you curl up next to him.

"That was..." You start

"Oh, yeah, that was... Did you like that?" Poe says. You nod. He looks up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Ahh... That was fun! Congrats, (y/n)... You're no longer a virgin." He says, looking at you. You smile at him, looking into his deep hazel eyes. He palms at the skin around your breasts. "Was I too rough?" He asks, circling his finger around the patch of skin that is definitely gonna become a hickey. You shake your head. 

"Do you think I have time to make it back to my room before curfew?" You ask, earning a throaty laugh from Poe. 

"I think you'll do just fine here with me." He answers, pulling the covers up to grace your shoulder. You huddle up next to him, breathing in the scent of Yavinese cinnamon. He's warm and soft and your heart is still beating. Poe wraps his arms around you and in a few minutes you're asleep.


End file.
